The present invention relates to a clip for a pen, and more specifically to the mounting arrangement of a clip on a pen, which is provided with an ornamental plate, and does not deform easily when bent.
The clips of conventional pens are commonly made having a narrow, elongated profile with a trade name or logo marked thereon. Due to limited area, the trade name or logo is not prominent. There is known a pen clip welded with a broad plate for the bonding of an ornamental or advertising plate. The welding of the broad plate destroys the sense of beauty of the clip, and hinders the user in holding the pen in a particular position.
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a clip for pen according to Taiwan Patent Publication No. 300512. The clip A comprises a mounting base A1, two clamping plates A2, a spring A3 connected between the clamping plates A at one end, an ornament A5 fastened to one clamping plate A2 and the mounting base A1, and a fastener, for example, elastic band A4 provided at the mounting base A1 for securing the clip to the clip of a pen. This design of clip may not fit the design of the pen in color, material, or shape. Further, the elastic band A4 cannot secure the clip A to the clip of the pen firmly. When stretched, the clip A tends to be disconnected from the pen.